Colress/Games
In , Colress is first encountered in Castelia Sewers. He is met again at Castelia City, where he tells the player that he disagrees with the old Team Plasma's goals to liberate Pokémon from humans. The player re-encounters Colress on , where several block the path. Colress uses his machine to drive the Crustle away and challenges the player to a battle. Colress is once again seen as a participant in the Pokémon World Tournament, matched against the player in the final round of the tournament. He is later encountered on . Like usual, he talks to the player mostly about Team Plasma, as well as handing the player a machine required to get past the Crustle blocking the way inside Seaside Cave. Later on, during the battle against the new Team Plasma on the Plasma Frigate while at the Giant Chasm, Colress is seen in a chamber, where he reveals that he joined Team Plasma to pursue and research the true strength of Pokémon. After he is defeated in battle, he allows access to Ghetsis's chamber, wanting to see if the player can stop him. After the player enters the Hall of Fame, Colress continues to dwell in the Plasma Frigate; however, he and the other Team Plasma members have decided to put an end to their ambitions. Colress remains in the chamber when he first met the player on the Plasma Frigate; there, he can then battle the player and will give the player a Master Ball once defeated. He will then move to the stern of the Frigate, where he will battle the player once per day. While he does not appear in Pokémon X and Y, Colress is mentioned by a found on , who says, "A few years back, this really strange dude named Colress told me that these big stones emit some kind of special energy." In Pokémon Sun and Moon, Colress appears on and gives the player . After becoming the first Alola , Colress will reappear on the same route and give the player the Drives. He also participates as a Trainer in the Battle Tree. When he is first met, he tells the player that he is still conducting his research into the true power of Pokémon, but following the events of Black 2 and White 2, he now believes that the source of a Pokémon's true power is its bond with its Trainer. He is in Alola researching the Z-Ring or Z-Power Ring and if it can draw out the power of Pokémon more effectively than the Mega Ring. He also expresses interest in the Poké Pelago. In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Colress's role is slightly expanded, and he is revealed to be one of the people the Ultra Recon Squad reached out to to help them with . In response, Colress created the N-Solarizer and N-Lunarizer, based on his with Pokémon fusion. He gives the player both devices after witnessing them capture Necrozma on Mount Lanakila. The player can also visit him in his the hotel room at before he is officially introduced. However, he's only talking to himself and doesn't seem to notice the player. Colress also has a role in the battle against Team Rainbow Rocket in Episode RR. While the player and Lillie work to defeat the bosses of Team Rainbow Rocket, Wicke contacts Colress to enlist his aid. He follows the player and Lillie using an invisibility device he invented, and returns the bosses to their original worlds as they are defeated. Though Archie and Maxie are seen being warped away, Colress does not reveal himself until the player defeats Ghetsis, who subsequently takes Lillie as a hostage. Recognizing that this Ghetsis is not the one he knows, he declares that he opposes this Ghetsis's goals simply because he hates Ghetsis in all cases, then dispatches him back to his own world with a prototype device known as the Colress Machine No. 1102 (Japanese: アクロママシーン　１１０２ Machine No. 1102). Colress allows the player and Lillie to move on and battle Giovanni to rescue Lusamine while he works to untangle the dimensions coming together to create Team Rocket's Castle. By the time the player defeats Giovanni, Colress manages to revert the castle back to being Lusamine's mansion. Colress/Games/Pokémon|Pokémon Colress/Games/Quotes|Quotes